criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 Nov 2016
10:28:48 CHAT RoseyLaly28: yup and it's her profile now 10:28:48 CHAT Weaklingz27: it needs viking area 10:28:48 CHAT Weaklingz27: & ghost stories 10:28:48 CHAT Weaklingz27: well... I have to go 10:28:48 CHAT Weaklingz27: (wave2) 10:28:48 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 10:28:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 10:28:48 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Tux, what do you think about the case? 10:28:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: (y) 10:28:48 CHAT RoseyLaly28: me too. The PS put a lot of effort about it. What's yur expectation for the MOTP? 10:28:49 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 10:29:22 CBOT Reg Bot: Shutting down... 10:29:27 CBOT Reg Bot: Booting up! 10:29:37 CBOT Reg Bot: Swear checking disabled. 10:38:13 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 10:38:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: FUCKING NICE 10:41:49 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I can swear now? yey 10:43:05 CHAT RoseyLaly28: What's the name of the judge again? 10:43:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: TAKAKURA 10:44:03 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Thanks :D 11:03:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: o/ 11:03:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 11:03:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: what up? 11:03:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: officer raines pic pls 11:03:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: gonna start tallying the nominations 11:03:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: ooh CHAT *drum roll* 11:03:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: the official nominations won't be out until mid-december tho 11:03:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: oh 11:03:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: then how come you tally them up now? 11:03:03 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 11:03:36 CHAT TheBlackBlur: so that would count as a swear? 11:04:39 CBOT Reg Bot: The user above me has some serious swag. 11:05:55 CHAT TheBlackBlur: why thank you 11:12:16 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 11:12:46 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I will upload it later Tux or tomorrow 11:12:57 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I am still at the Add. Investigation first part 11:14:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: im tallying them now so we can discuss it smoothly 11:14:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: since not everything nominated will be part of the final votes 11:15:57 JOIN Disease me, RayIsNotImpressed! 11:16:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 11:17:23 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I'm going to write the dialogues rn. 11:17:55 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 11:17:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: thank u 11:24:01 CHAT RoseyLaly28: while u are taking care of dialogues, I am taking care of the main character photos 11:26:08 JOIN Disease me, TheSilentBrother96! 11:27:17 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 11:28:38 CHAT TheSilentBrother96: Hi :) 11:30:22 JOIN Disease me, Teresa66! 11:31:09 CHAT Teresa66: Hi could someone help I can not open the case 4 on my android 11:33:26 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 11:34:20 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I'll have to re-write 70% of what i've already written because there's no way i could fix it. 11:34:38 CHAT Reg Boy: http://prnt.sc/d973zx 11:35:16 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Whoops. 11:35:24 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Everything around us is satanic 11:36:32 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Can we close all the threads about the characters? 11:37:09 CHAT Reg Boy: it should be closed by itself after 30 days of inactivity so nah 11:37:50 CHAT RoseyLaly28: oh yah. lol 11:38:10 JOIN Disease me, Teresa66! 11:38:44 CHAT RoseyLaly28: my classmate went missing since yesterday night. Just sharing 11:39:19 JOIN Disease me, Teresa66! 11:39:55 JOIN Disease me, Teresa66! 11:40:23 CHAT Reg Boy: been there 11:41:01 CHAT RoseyLaly28: she is nowhere to be found until now... 11:41:09 CHAT Reg Boy: except it was my fkn cousin who was also a classmate lmao 11:41:26 CHAT RoseyLaly28: lol 11:41:37 CHAT RoseyLaly28: My cousin was my classmate before 11:41:46 CHAT RoseyLaly28: until we separate ways due to private reasons 11:44:16 CHAT Reg Boy: same 11:44:46 CHAT RoseyLaly28: did you also know that I broke my family due to a mistake that should've been avoided? 11:45:04 CHAT Reg Boy: me too thanks 11:45:14 CHAT RoseyLaly28: lol 11:45:32 CHAT RoseyLaly28: but yeah, seriously... It was a hard time but... I moved on 11:47:01 CBOT Reg Bot: I'm sure they miss you back. 11:47:27 CHAT RoseyLaly28: lol 11:47:32 CBOT Reg Bot: /me dabs to Reg Bot. 11:48:28 CHAT RoseyLaly28: lol 11:49:15 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I am still wondering that after 4 years of separation to my cousins, how are they coping up 11:55:17 CHAT RoseyLaly28: gtg o/ 11:55:30 CHAT TheBlackBlur: O/ 12:03:19 CHAT Tuxedo!: jack was shot three times, each getting him progressively closer to dying 12:03:36 CHAT TheBlackBlur: oh yeah 12:03:53 CHAT TheBlackBlur: one in the arm, one in the back/chest and one in the head 12:03:59 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: The world wants to get that virus out of its surface asap. 12:10:46 JOIN Disease me, Mindystar! 12:14:04 CHAT TheBlackBlur: o/ 12:14:15 CHAT Mindystar: Heya 12:17:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: so someone nominated sanjay's adoption as a sad moment 12:17:34 CHAT Tuxedo!: and 12:17:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: um 12:18:01 CHAT Mindystar: lol what 12:18:42 CHAT TheBlackBlur: well then... 12:19:05 CHAT Tuxedo!: and in plain sight as worst case 12:19:23 CHAT TheBlackBlur: yeah, i saw that too 12:19:27 CHAT Mindystar: oh my god 12:19:49 CHAT TheBlackBlur: i'll admit, it was pretty obvious it was angela 12:21:29 CHAT Mindystar: It was more emotional than shocking to me 12:21:51 CHAT TheBlackBlur: i thought angela and lars' final goodbye was really emotional 12:22:12 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: He/She (omg i just assumed some creature's gender) might've thought about Sanjay's past and thought how he suffered as a little kid, it should've been an emotional moment though. 12:22:33 CHAT Mindystar: Angela not being one of us felt weird for some few cases, but glad to have Grace back 12:22:40 CHAT TheBlackBlur: yah7 12:22:48 CHAT TheBlackBlur: ignore the 7 12:23:20 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Remember how we thought about Lars and Angela and were happy about having two love birds? 12:23:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: which final goodbye 12:23:36 CHAT TheBlackBlur: yeah... 12:23:42 CHAT TheBlackBlur: the one in the darkest hour 12:23:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: cause the final goodbye in the darkest hour made me really happy for lars but really sad for angela 12:23:49 CHAT TheBlackBlur: their final, final goodbye 12:23:58 CHAT Mindystar: Same Tux 12:24:44 CHAT TheBlackBlur: but if you think about it, if her kids were there, and she planted a bomb, she would have killed them 12:25:16 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I mean... Angela's still a mother of three daughters and has a family... It's sad that she sold her family and team to run to fame to be known as a dangerous agent to not mess with. 12:25:31 CHAT TheBlackBlur: yeah 12:25:55 CHAT TheBlackBlur: and now she's in life behind bars, and she'll never see lars or her kids again... 12:25:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: tbf angela was sombra before she was bureau 12:26:03 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yeah 12:26:05 CHAT TheBlackBlur: yeah 12:26:07 CHAT Mindystar: yes she was 12:26:10 CHAT Tuxedo!: and before she even met lars 12:26:16 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: But people change once they fall in love 12:26:24 CHAT TheBlackBlur: but did she really change? 12:26:30 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: No. 12:26:45 CHAT TheBlackBlur: i mean, she must have known she would be taken away from her family if she was caught out 12:27:45 CHAT TheBlackBlur: if you see it through a mother's point of view, it would have been devastating for angela to never see her kids again 12:27:59 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I mean she must've been scared about her 2nd life when she joined a police force to defeat evil organizations. 12:28:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: a lot of people are nomianting ingrid surprisingly 12:28:28 CHAT TheBlackBlur: for what? 12:28:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Best female 12:28:41 CHAT TheBlackBlur: i can see that 12:28:57 CHAT TheBlackBlur: a lot of people would have been feeling pretty bad after they found out about ingrid's past in mexico 12:30:31 CHAT Mindystar: The whole thing was so repetitive 12:30:36 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:31:14 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I mean killing off main characters has become extremely repetitive 12:31:26 CHAT TheBlackBlur: alright then 12:31:30 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: They made it even worse when they killed Michy 12:31:36 CHAT Mindystar: Jones married Charlotte, divorced her CHAT Frank married Karen, divorced her, his children died CHAT Ingrid married Ramon, divorced him, her child died 12:31:44 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 12:31:47 CHAT TheBlackBlur: if the thing is a trend, who do we suspect will die in MotP 12:31:59 CHAT Mindystar: I feel like it's Evie 12:32:26 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 12:32:53 CHAT TheBlackBlur: i think the old lady in red 12:32:59 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I mean... 12:33:03 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: http://prntscr.com/d97la 12:33:07 CHAT TheBlackBlur: because i'm sticking to my theory that the mobile partners don't die 12:33:09 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: look at that face 12:33:15 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:33:22 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: heIL NO KILL IT WITH FIRE 12:33:27 CHAT Mindystar: If the judge didn't retire, he will die or commit a crime or something 12:35:32 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: It's kind of dissapointing that we didn't have a case where the character killed himself/her and it was because of someone's threats 12:35:42 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:36:24 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 12:37:06 CHAT TheBlackBlur: although did they make him kill himself or did the chief do that on his own accord? 12:37:19 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Tux, you're d*ck inside, man 12:37:48 CHAT TheBlackBlur: that sentence is grammatically incorrect 12:39:07 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: PS: "Armand doesn't need to die but why not" 12:39:15 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:40:31 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 12:40:32 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: This description sums up what I've been doing my entire life 12:40:39 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: F*ck my life 12:40:48 CBOT Reg Bot: Enabling swear checking! 12:41:32 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Mhm. 12:41:37 CHAT Mindystar: Wasn't the entire airport dedicated to him and the Crimson Order 12:41:54 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Fking hell Reg ur bot is like, a Feminazi 12:42:09 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Airport was good tho 12:42:11 CHAT Reg Boy: idk man ur fault 12:42:28 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: @Mako though it was like a side problem. 12:42:35 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Me too thanks 12:42:46 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: http://prntscr.com/d97ocf 12:43:06 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:43:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: Takakura's gonna die/get killed/retire 12:44:05 CHAT Reg Boy: img="vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/criminal-case-grimsborough/images/0/08/ConcordiaLogo.png" 12:44:09 CHAT Reg Boy: wtf do u call this 12:44:10 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 12:44:14 CHAT Reg Boy: coat of arms or seal or 12:45:04 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: How do you know, Tux? 12:45:12 CHAT Mindystar: yeah yeah definately 12:45:44 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:46:43 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 12:46:46 CHAT RoseyLaly28: back 12:46:50 CHAT TheBlackBlur: o/ 12:46:55 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: http://prntscr.com/d97pmh 12:46:56 CHAT Mindystar: heya 12:47:03 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Why... 12:47:06 CHAT RoseyLaly28: hi Mako o/ 12:47:29 CHAT Mindystar: Noooo thanks I rather have regular couscous 12:47:47 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: "This Ain't OATMEAL" 12:47:52 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Well it should've been 12:48:16 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:49:34 JOIN Disease me, RoseyLaly28! 12:50:11 CHAT RoseyLaly28: http://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Charles_-_Case_172-22.png 12:50:23 CHAT Mindystar: Milking a cow? 12:50:28 CHAT TheBlackBlur: Milking Daisy 12:50:51 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Thanks :D 12:51:12 CHAT TheBlackBlur: :) 12:51:26 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Daisy or cow? 12:51:41 CHAT TheBlackBlur: Did you just assume that that was a cow? 12:52:24 CHAT RoseyLaly28: okay then 12:52:42 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: They're usally rebels irl. 12:52:51 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: And they actually think they're right 12:52:55 CHAT Tuxedo!: Milking Daisy, Harriet Patrick's cow. 12:52:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk 12:52:58 CHAT Mindystar: Our rights end when their feelings begin 12:53:01 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: http://prntscr.com/d97rao 12:53:22 CHAT RoseyLaly28: okay 12:53:28 CHAT Mindystar: stop ruining Charles' innocence 12:54:00 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I can't. 12:54:18 CHAT TheBlackBlur: is it weird i can't see ought on that printscreen? 12:54:52 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Oh 12:55:17 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: http://prntscr.com/d97s87 12:55:49 CHAT TheBlackBlur: well i can see that 12:55:54 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay. 12:56:27 CHAT TheBlackBlur: is that the website you use so you can get all the screenshots? 12:56:30 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:56:52 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yeah, it's LightShot, a program used to take and view screenshots. 12:56:57 CHAT TheBlackBlur: ah 12:57:27 CHAT TheBlackBlur: yes 12:58:00 CHAT RoseyLaly28: :| 12:58:15 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:58:56 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Send a screenshot of your files! 12:59:05 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: (I'm not a creeper i swear) 12:59:42 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Is Charles still innocent? 12:59:51 CHAT Mindystar: lmao it's chaos on mine 12:59:52 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: No. 12:59:56 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:59:57 CHAT Mindystar: i mean my sister's 13:00:43 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 13:01:22 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Basically, try to ignore the crazy titles of the pictures 13:01:40 CHAT Mindystar: i smell a rinmaru file in there 13:01:40 CHAT RoseyLaly28: c="yellow"Why does Charles face in there?/c 13:01:49 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: That's just a meme 13:02:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: so many nominations omggggggg 13:02:06 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 13:02:46 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: You have any idea where the heck the SQ trio even disappear 13:02:53 CHAT Reg Boy: http://prnt.sc/d97uiu 13:02:55 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: @Laly Here's another once 13:02:57 CHAT RoseyLaly28: c="yellow"innocence of Charles. RIP/c 13:02:59 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: One! 13:03:02 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: http://prntscr.com/d97uly 13:03:03 CHAT Reg Boy: ugh 13:03:19 CHAT RoseyLaly28: lol 13:03:24 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: You're still a weeabo? @Reg 13:03:30 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I thought you got over DN. 13:03:38 CHAT Reg Boy: they're on the sq chat? @rifiq 13:04:52 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 13:04:52 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: bye 13:05:37 CHAT Mindystar: imma drag crim back 13:05:40 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 13:05:40 CHAT Reg Boy: cuz CHAT im on there with them too 13:06:25 CHAT Reg Boy: with essays or some shit idek 13:07:32 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 13:08:14 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Fun Question! 13:08:21 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Have you ever made a meme? 13:08:30 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Personally: 13:08:44 CHAT Reg Boy: um 13:08:47 CHAT Mindystar: duh 13:09:00 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: http://prntscr.com/d97wiu 13:09:06 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I made this the other day 13:09:10 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: It's not a meme 13:09:15 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Is a Pic of dick f*cking me a Meme 13:09:25 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: But you won't get it. 13:11:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: nbhjgvhfcdbnghj 13:12:11 CHAT Reg Boy: same 13:13:19 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Mhm. 13:16:29 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Anywayssss 13:23:19 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 13:27:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: penis! :D 13:28:18 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: *laughing soundtrack* 13:28:31 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: *End credits music* 13:28:55 CHAT Mindystar: brilliant 13:29:42 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Idk anymore 13:32:11 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: (xD) (xD) (xD) WHO DID THIS (xD) (xD) (xD 13:38:56 JOIN Disease me, Weaklingz27! 13:39:54 CHAT TheBlackBlur: o/ 13:43:07 CHAT Reg Boy: (clap) 13:43:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: (clap) 13:45:24 CHAT Reg Boy: (yee) 13:47:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: stab me daddy one more time 13:48:52 CHAT Reg Boy: yeah samee 13:49:34 CHAT Weaklingz27: ... 13:58:22 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 14:01:55 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: (xD) (xD) (xD) WHO DID THIS (xD) (xD) (xD 14:01:55 CHAT TheBlackBlur: o/ 14:01:55 CHAT Weaklingz27: deym... 14:01:55 CHAT Tuxedo!: (xD) kill me (xD) 14:01:55 CHAT Reg Boy: (clap) 14:01:55 CHAT Tuxedo!: (clap) 14:01:55 CHAT Reg Boy: (yee) 14:01:55 CHAT Tuxedo!: stab me daddy one more time 14:01:55 CHAT Reg Boy: yeah samee 14:01:55 CHAT Weaklingz27: ... 14:01:56 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 14:03:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: stop trying to feel cool reg bot 14:03:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: you're not like us 14:04:36 CBOT Reg Bot: Fun you say? You may be looking for this: http://theuselessweb.com 14:06:40 CBOT Reg Bot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 14:07:04 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 14:07:28 CHAT Weaklingz27: O_O 14:14:07 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 14:14:49 CHAT Reg Boy: yeah samee 14:14:49 CHAT Weaklingz27: ... 14:14:49 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 14:14:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: stop trying to feel cool reg bot 14:14:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: you're not like us 14:14:49 CBOT Reg Bot: Fun you say? You may be looking for this: http://theuselessweb.com 14:14:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: fuck me reg bot 14:14:49 CBOT Reg Bot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 14:14:49 CHAT Weaklingz27: O_O 14:14:49 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 14:33:34 CBOT Reg Bot: Enabling swear checking! 14:44:50 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 14:45:47 JOIN Disease me, Weaklingz27! 14:46:43 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 14:47:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: FUCK ME DADDY REG BOT 14:47:30 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 14:57:46 JOIN Disease me, Teresa66! 14:58:52 JOIN Disease me, Teresa66! 14:59:40 JOIN Disease me, Teresa66! 15:06:04 JOIN Disease me, Weaklingz27! 15:19:03 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 15:20:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: FUCK ME REG BOT 15:20:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: RIGHT IN MY PUSSY 15:21:39 CHAT Reg Boy: (xD) (xD) (xD) (xD) (xD) 15:27:45 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 15:36:56 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 15:43:22 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 15:48:36 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 15:52:04 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 15:53:38 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 15:54:39 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 16:05:07 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 16:05:07 CBOT Reg Bot: Enabling swear checking! 16:05:07 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 16:05:07 CHAT Tuxedo!: FUCK ME DADDY REG BOT 16:05:07 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 16:05:07 CHAT Reg Boy: hm 16:05:07 CBOT Reg Bot: Swear checking disabled. 16:05:07 CHAT Tuxedo!: FUCK ME REG BOT 16:05:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: RIGHT IN MY PUSSY 16:05:08 CHAT Reg Boy: (xD) (xD) (xD) (xD) (xD) 16:05:09 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 16:08:50 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 16:12:39 CBOT Reg Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 16:17:43 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 16:29:06 CBOT Reg Bot: Enabling swear checking! 16:45:03 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 16:46:54 JOIN Disease me, RayIsNotImpressed! 16:49:12 JOIN Disease me, KianisKoolFx! 16:50:04 CHAT KianisKoolFx: toast 16:50:44 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: french 16:53:43 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Anyways, 16:53:56 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Have you got any juicy theories to give? 17:04:34 CHAT KianisKoolFx: not rn 17:04:44 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Wokay 17:15:18 CBOT Reg Bot: Enabling swear checking! 17:15:18 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 17:15:18 CHAT KianisKoolFx: hai 17:15:18 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Hello 17:15:18 CHAT KianisKoolFx: toast 17:15:18 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: french 17:15:18 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Anyways, 17:15:18 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Have you got any juicy theories to give? 17:15:18 CHAT KianisKoolFx: not rn 17:15:19 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 17:35:17 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 17:55:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: toast 17:55:28 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: french 17:55:28 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Anyways, 17:55:28 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Have you got any juicy theories to give? 17:55:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: not rn 17:55:28 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Wokay 17:55:28 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 17:55:28 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Shut up! 17:55:28 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: :D 18:00:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: french 18:00:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Anyways, 18:00:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Have you got any juicy theories to give? 18:00:35 CHAT KianisKoolFx: not rn 18:00:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Wokay 18:00:35 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 18:00:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Shut up! 18:00:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: :D 18:00:35 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 18:00:35 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 18:20:30 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 18:40:41 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Have you got any juicy theories to give? 18:40:41 CHAT KianisKoolFx: not rn 18:40:41 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Wokay 18:40:41 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 18:40:41 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Shut up! 18:40:41 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: :D 18:40:41 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 18:40:41 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 18:40:41 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 18:51:32 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 18:52:12 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Thank you. 18:55:33 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Ello ^-^ 19:11:03 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 19:24:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 19:24:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 19:24:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: Ray, I fixed some formatting things in the trasncripts 19:24:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: keep up the good work tho you're fucking up less than some of the other initial volunteers kek 19:24:02 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Thank you. 19:24:02 CHAT KianisKoolFx: haaaai 19:24:02 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Ello ^-^ 19:24:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 19:24:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 19:24:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 19:24:03 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 19:44:01 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:04:11 CHAT Tuxedo!: keep up the good work tho you're fucking up less than some of the other initial volunteers kek 20:04:11 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Thank you. 20:04:11 CHAT KianisKoolFx: haaaai 20:04:11 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Ello ^-^ 20:04:11 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:04:11 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 20:04:11 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:04:11 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 20:04:11 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 20:04:12 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 20:24:55 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Ello ^-^ 20:24:55 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:24:55 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 20:24:55 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:24:55 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 20:24:55 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 20:24:55 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:24:55 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 20:24:55 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 20:25:29 CBOT Reg Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 20:48:46 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 20:48:46 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:48:46 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 20:48:46 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 20:48:46 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:48:46 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 20:48:46 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 20:48:46 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:48:46 CBOT Reg Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 21:08:46 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 21:11:28 CHAT TheBlackBlur: . 21:11:32 CHAT TheBlackBlur: hello reg bot 21:11:34 CHAT TheBlackBlur: o/ 21:14:51 CHAT TheBlackBlur: the polite response is to say hello back 21:28:53 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 21:28:53 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 21:28:53 CBOT Reg Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 21:28:53 CBOT Reg Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 21:28:53 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 21:28:53 CHAT TheBlackBlur: . 21:28:53 CHAT TheBlackBlur: hello reg bot 21:28:53 CHAT TheBlackBlur: o/ 21:28:53 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 21:28:54 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 21:39:50 CHAT TheBlackBlur: hello reg bot o/ 21:45:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Swear checking disabled. 21:58:52 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 21:59:18 CHAT TheBlackBlur: probably because you are dead 22:19:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: hello reg bot 22:19:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: o/ 22:19:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: the polite response is to say hello back 22:19:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 22:19:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 22:19:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: hello reg bot o/ 22:19:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Swear checking disabled. 22:19:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 22:19:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 22:39:01 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 22:59:47 CHAT TheBlackBlur: the polite response is to say hello back 22:59:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 22:59:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 22:59:47 CHAT TheBlackBlur: hello reg bot o/ 22:59:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Swear checking disabled. 22:59:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 22:59:47 CHAT TheBlackBlur: probably because you are dead 22:59:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 22:59:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 2016 04 23